


The Perils of Teasing

by WelshCakes68



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-War, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Français | French, French Characters, Language Kink, Languages and Linguistics, Oral Sex, Post-Deathly Hallows, Post-War, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelshCakes68/pseuds/WelshCakes68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teasing can be a very dangerous game depending on the personalities involved…</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perils of Teasing

**Author's Note:**

> I have recently had Harry Potter fandom ideas jump up at me again after years of radio silence and I do love this pairing! When they're a bit older...like here.
> 
> *WC68*

"Ah! Mon Bel Ange. Tu ne sais pas comment tellement bon ça se sent." Gabrielle panted harshly, her elegant, long fingers tugging harshly at the silver-blonde hair at her temples in an attempt to reign herself in.

_'Eurgh! The sight is enough without the French!'_ Ginny griped internally.

"Gabby," Ginny moaned as if in pain, pressing her face to her girlfriend’s thigh, "don't speak French! You know what that does to me!" Ginny implored desperately.

"Je sais." Gabby smirked, biting her lip as her flush extended past her collarbones.

_‘Oh, that’s how it is?’_ Ginny thought, keen to put her girlfriend in her place. Ginny rolled off of Gabrielle without another word, lifting the remote to switch the telly on.

“What are you doing?” Gabby shrieked in a mix of disgust and disbelief.

“Well, we’re obviously teasing each other so…” Ginny replied, nonchalant.

“I am not teasing!” Gabby argued vehemently. “I will not. Just…” She trailed off, curling her fingers in Ginny’s hair, tugging it gently in an attempt to make her girlfriend return to what she had been doing previously.

“No, no.” Ginny admonished, resisting her girlfriend’s insistent pulling, untwining Gabrielle’s slim fingers from her light red hair. “Things only get messy when we tease each other. We agreed on that, didn’t we?” Ginny patronised, purposefully goading the younger woman.

“Merde!” Gabbby swore, blinking her eyes harshly in irritation.

“Now, see! You’ve clearly not learned your lesson. You’re still speaking French.” Ginny rebutted simply, trying desperately not to smirk as her girlfriend’s eyes flashed dangerously. _‘I love how she’s normally so docile until we get into bed.’_ Ginny thought to herself, amused as the previously aroused, pink flush was replaced with an angry scarlet.

Gabrielle let out an annoyed huff before she straddled Ginny’s head, thrusting herself none-to-gently into Ginny’s face, expression desperate making Ginny laugh as she tried to turn her head to the side and deny the part-Veela a moment longer. “Please. Please, Mon Chérie.” Gabrielle pleaded and, though she was still speaking French, or maybe _because_ she was still speaking French, Ginny conceded, gripping Gabrielle’s thighs tightly as she allowed her tongue to continue what it had been doing previously.

Gabrielle laughed out a delighted moan at ‘winning’ before she sat back on her heels and threw her head back, the tips of her long, soft, silvery-blonde hair tickling across Ginny’s chest, making the redhead shiver and press forward with more determination. Gabrielle leaned back, bracing her hands on Ginny’s hipbones, making the older girl hiss in discomfort but she did not move her head or stop what she was doing to tell her girlfriend to move.

After only a moment of Ginny’s relentless efforts and Gabrielle was teetering on the peak again, biting her lip as she sat up straight again to stare down at Ginny, holding her gaze with an overwhelming intensity. No matter how long they were together, Ginny thought that she might never completely acclimatize with what she knew was coming next. Gabrielle’s eyes had darkened and not in a _her eyes darkened with lust_ sort of way that Ginny knew came up frequently in the mucky fiction books that her mother didn’t think Ginny knew she had but in the Veela way. Gabrielle’s pupils burst wider with each heightened beat of her heart until they overtook the blue completely, beetle-black meeting amber-brown before Gabrielle came with a groaning roar. Ginny’s skin tingled pleasurably at every point that it was in contact with Gabby’s, making Ginny fall over the edge with her, letting out a keening moan into Gabrielle’s flesh. Ginny tried valiantly to keep her tongue moving over her girlfriend’s clitoris in an attempt to drag out her pleasure but, as always, her body wasn’t her own in this state.

Gabrielle’s form finally stopped twitching and she slumped on to the bed, lying next to Ginny, the dull crackle of their combined magic being released as their skin broke contact.

Gabby let out a long contented sigh before rolling onto her side to consider the older girl. “Mon amour. Comment tu fais ça? Me faire sentir plus que personne jamais avant?” Gabrielle questioned, skimming her fingers lightly over Ginny’s cheek, brushing away the flyaway red hairs that obstructed her view.

“That’s not fair; you know I have no clue what you’re saying.” Ginny pouted softly.

“Zen I suppose you had best learn French, like your brother did.” Gabrielle challenged with a raised pale silver eyebrow.

“Bill is smart enough to learn a second language; I lack the patience.” Ginny rebutted with a small, self-deprecating smirk, kissing the fingertips that were skating past her lips.

“Maybe you need ze right incentive…” Gabby started before peppering soft, wet kisses to the column of Ginny’s throat.

“Oh?” Ginny gasped out. “Such as?” She questioned, trailing a finger down the dip of Gabrielle’s waist.

“Well,” Gabby started, rolling on top of Ginny, lining them up so that they were face-to-face as she began to kiss her cheekbones, “you would understand what my sister says about you behind your back yet to your face, for starters.” Gabrielle smirked wickedly, laughing out loud at Ginny’s put out expression.

“Well, in that case, I’ll stick with anglais.” Ginny rolled her eyes making Gabrielle giggle.

“Oh, s'il vous plaît? S'il te plaît, ma douce puce?” Gabrielle cajoled, squeezing Ginny firmly in a tight hug.

“You don’t listen at all, do you?” Ginny scoffed in disbelief but laughing all the same.

Gabrielle pressed their bodies together suddenly at that, kissing her roughly, her tongue probing every corner of Ginny’s mouth, pulling all remnants of her taste from her girlfriend before pulling away quickly and panting harshly into her ear. “I will listen when you tell me _exactly_ what you want me to do to you next.” Gabrielle promised breathily, her hot breath making Ginny jerk beneath her.

“Oui?” Ginny joked softly despite her own passions rising again.

Gabby smiled and nodded slowly. “Oui.”

Ginny sat up slowly, making Gabby sit up with her, her long legs folding on the side of Ginny’s hips. The older girl curled her fingers harshly into Gabrielle’s long, blonde hair, pulling her face closer, lips just shy of touching. “Je t’aime, Gabby…tellement.”

Gabrielle’s smirk softened into a fond, shy smile, carding her own fingers through Ginny’s hair in response. “I know.” She announced before leaning in to kiss her softly.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Translations- Amended by _perellopis_**   
> _Mon Bel Ange. Tu ne sais pas comment tellement bon ça se sent._ = My Beautiful Angel. You have no idea how good that feels.  
>  _Je sais_ = I know  
>  _Merde_ = Fuck  
>  _Ma Chérie_ = My Sweetheart/Darling/Beloved  
>  _Mon amour. Comment tu fais ça? Me faire sentir plus que personne jamais avant?_ = My love. How do you do that? Make me feel more than anyone has ever before?  
>  _Oh, s'il vous plaît? S'il te plaît, ma douce puce?_ = Oh please? Please, my sweet one?  
>  _Oui_ = Yes  
>  _Je t'aime...tellement._ = I love you...so much.
> 
> Merci _perellopis_!
> 
> As always, I hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> *WC68*


End file.
